


"Come at me, block man."

by riffruff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude is stupid, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepovers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Sylvain mains Steve Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffruff/pseuds/riffruff
Summary: Linhardt invites Claude, Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix to his apartment for a sleepover. Schemes and chaos ensue.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13





	"Come at me, block man."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxwellJacksWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellJacksWrites/gifts).



“Someone get the door!” Sylvain shouted, his mouth full of an unidentified snack. No one really paid any mind to what he was eating. He shoved Dimitri off of the couch that the two of them and their friends had been lounging on, earning a tired groan from the blond.

“You didn’t have to shove me.” Dimitri teased, rolling his eyes. He knew it was all in good fun. When he opened the door, he was tackle-hugged by his best friend, Claude. He yelped quietly, trying to keep his shock minimal. Claude seemed to see right through him, though.

“I scared you, didn’t I?” He laughed. Dimitri shook his head.

“O-Of course not!” As he spoke, Dimitri could feel everybody’s doubtful eyes on him. He tried to glare around the living room of Linhardt’s apartment where everyone sat, but he couldn’t help but smile. Seeing his friends, and among them his two boyfriends, was enough to make him let go just this once.

Claude let himself in once Dimitri stepped aside, immediately rushing over to explain to Linhardt why he was late. Apparently, he was trying to decide what Switch game to bring.

“One game?” Felix spoke up. “What is it?”

“Smash Ultimate.” Claude winked. Sylvain shot up to meet Claude eye-to-eye when he revealed the game.

“You, me, Smash.” Sylvain smirked.

“Hell yeah, let’s Smash.” Claude responded without missing a beat. Felix watched them in utter confusion.

“Sylvie no-” Dimitri tried to grab Sylvain’s arm, but his hand was swatted away. He had to wonder how neither of them realized.

Claude pulled the console out of the carrying case he brought it in. Linhardt knew there was no convincing them otherwise, so he turned on the TV. Claude helped him hook up the Switch, then pulled out three controllers.

“Who else wants to sign up for an ass kicking?” He asked, not even giving anyone a chance to answer before throwing one at Dimitri. “How about you, DimDim?”

“Uh-” Dimitri hesitated as he caught the controller, fumbling with it. “Sure?”

“Hell yeah!” Sylvain clapped a hand on Dimitri’s back, holding his free hand up to catch the controller Claude threw his way. Dimitri tried to get Sylvain’s attention, wanting him to explain the controls. The only time he’d ever played was back when the 3DS version came out. Sylvain did not notice.

Once the start menu was on the screen, Linhardt cleared his throat. “I’m making popcorn. Who wants some?” He surveyed the room, everyone had raised their hands. He nodded and then went into the kitchen. From where he was going to be microwaving the bag, he could see the game that was about to go down.

Dimitri was utterly confused the entire time. The only thing he knew was that he liked playing as Kirby, so that’s who he picked.

“Nice choice.” Sylvain remarked. Dimitri tried to take this opportunity to say he needed help learning before they began, but Claude interrupted.

“Hold on, Sylvain. Do you main Steve Minecraft?”

“Uh-huh.” Sylvain didn’t provide an explanation as to why, but nobody decided to ask. Dimitri started laughing uncontrollably. He couldn’t put his finger on why that was so hilarious to him, but his laughter seemed contagious. Suddenly, everybody was laughing, save for a confused Linhardt in the kitchen. He was trying to listen in, almost forgetting to heat the popcorn. Once the battle started, he turned to start the microwave.

Sylvain was dead silent for the first thirty seconds. Claude was the one who spat the first word of trash talk.

“Come at me, block man.” Claude glanced over at Sylvain for a split second to see his face as he tried to hold it together.

“Fuck you.” He tried to keep it light. That didn’t last very long. After hardly another minute, the two of them were going at it, back and forth. Claude really seemed to like joking about Sylvain’s mom for some reason.

In the midst of their bickering, Linhardt was in the kitchen shouting commands at Claude. “Grab him! Fucking grab him!” He seemed to know what he was doing, but Claude didn’t care. Linhardt went right up to the doorway to yell louder at Claude. “You idiot! Get out of the way, he’s gonna kill you!”

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing!” Claude shouted back.

“Down-B!” Linhardt tried again. Claude ignored him this time, continuing to do what he thought would get him the win. Linhardt grew fed up with this, walking over and grabbing the controller right out of Claude’s hands. Promptly, he was defeated by Sylvain.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Claude got up to start yelling at Linhardt, completely abandoning everything he’d lost. While that was happening, Dimitri had hardly moved Kirby an inch. Sylvain looked over at Dimitri, confused.

“Babe, you good?” He asked.

“I don’t know how to play.” Dimitri answered.

“Oh! Well…” Sylvain began to show Dimitri each button, completely calming down from his previous rage at Claude. He ended on the remark of, “Now, I’ll let you win. Use me as a punching bag.”

The microwave beeped in the background as Dimitri fiddled with the controls, and Claude and Linhardt came back in with the popcorn just in time to see Dimitri defeat Sylvain.

“What the fuck?” Claude asked. Sylvain looked back at him and winked. Claude started to wail, Linhardt putting a hand on his shoulder. He continued to cry, trying his best not to break character. Seeing Dimitri’s victory was actually really funny. Even Felix was laughing. He was trying to hide it, but he was laughing nonetheless.

As soon as everybody calmed down from that hilarity, Linhardt took a breath to ask: “Next is?”

The boys began looking around at each other, seemingly trying to read what they each wanted without speaking. The reality of it was, none of them really knew. Sylvain and Claude locked eyes and began to laugh, each knowing that they had a similar idea by the look on the other’s face. They mouthed some incoherent words to each other, seeming to understand while everybody began to watch them in confusion.

“Sylvain.” Dimitri gave him a shove, speaking again after getting his attention. “What’s the verdict?” 

“Charades?” Sylvain laughed awkwardly. Dimitri nodded. Before Felix and Linhardt had a chance to weigh in on this, Claude grabbed Linhardt’s wrist.

“Yo Lin, where do you keep the prompt cards? Y’know, from last game?” Claude asked, then met with a sigh.

“This way.” Linhardt showed him down the short hall to the closet. The middle shelf was full of games. Claude eyed the twister spinner on the top, Linhardt giving him a shove. “No.”

“Aww, why not?” Claude pouted.

“You know how Sylvain and Dimitri are. Do you want them to-”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” He threw up his hands and laughed, Linhardt only staring at him, unamused. After a moment of just kind of looking at each other, they both went back out to the living room with the prompt cards. The scene that they found was one they’d probably never see again.

Felix was stuck in a cuddle sandwich between Sylvain and Dimitri, and a small smile had just started to grace his lips. His eyes were shut, he seemed content. Linhardt was about to pull Claude out, but he was already set on embarrassing Felix.

All Claude had to say was, “Cute.” Felix practically jumped out of his skin. Sylvain and Dimitri groaned, both glaring at Claude as if to ask, _was that really necessary?_ It was obvious that Claude thought that it was. The two had to let go of Felix after that, and he went back to his little corner of the couch to be embarrassed.

“Nice going, Claude.” Linhardt rolled his eyes. Claude only laughed, but he stopped when Dimitri and Sylvain didn’t stop looking at him like something was wrong.

“What?” Claude’s laughter grew awkward before it stopped.

“That wasn’t very cash money of you, Claude.” Sylvain started to break character, only because his use of ‘cash money’ sent Dimitri, who broke down laughing. Claude followed suit, his laughter returning. Linhardt chuckled. Felix seemed to get more embarrassed, but beneath the hands covering his face, he was smiling.

“Anyway, we should get started.” Linhardt took the rubber band off the stack of index cards, beginning to mix them up in his hands. “Who’s going first?”

“Me!” Claude and Sylvain spoke in unison, then immediately proceeding to battle it out like men: With a game of rock paper scissors.

They tied three times in a row before Sylvain won, putting paper to Claude’s rock. They nodded to each other before Sylvain approached Linhardt for a prompt card.

“Don’t let me see it, I’m playing too.” Linhardt said softly, handing Sylvain the stack. “You can put them wherever once you pick.”

“Cool.” Sylvain drew the top card and pretended to put the stack on Linhardt’s head, only stopping when he received a glare from the victim of his teasing. He laughed awkwardly and nodded, placing the stack down on the arm of the couch before making his way to the most open spot in the living room so that he could act out his prompt.

No one could tell what Sylvain was trying to act out. Not even after he started. He was making motions with his hands by his mouth, and it looked oddly suggestive. Dimitri was red-faced, Felix could hardly watch. Linhardt was confused, and Claude was laughing.

“What prompt did he get? What did you give him?” Claude whispered to Linhardt.

“I wanted to guess too, but now I regret that decision…” Linhardt whispered back. This went on for a few minutes before none of them could take it anymore. Surprisingly, Sylvain was the most frustrated. 

“How have you guys not gotten it already?!” He whined.

“You look like you’re sucking dick.” Claude snorted. Sylvain’s eyes widened. As he surveyed the room, everyone was nodding in agreement. Felix was glaring as he nodded, as if to tell him to never do that again.

“Well, what was it?” Linhardt asked.

“Lady and the Tramp!” Sylvain crossed his arms like a small child. Everybody started to laugh, Sylvain getting a bit disheartened. Dimitri got up amidst the laughter and patted Sylvain on the shoulder. He didn’t have to say anything for Sylvain to start laughing. It appeared that he realized what he’d done to Dimitri and Felix, but that was another issue for another time.

After that, Linhardt went, wanting to show Sylvain how to actually play. He acted each word out, Claude guessing within seconds.

“That’s cheating!” Sylvain claimed.

“How so?” Dimitri turned to him.

“They’re in cahoots!” Sylvain whined.

They played several more rounds, everybody having a very distinct style of acting out their words. Sylvain, as observed, was very suggestive and tried to act out the whole thing instead of word-by-word. Linhardt was straight to the point, easy to guess. Claude was overdramatic, Dimitri was awkward, and Felix had the slightest movements that no one could guess unless they were watching him very closely.

Towards the end of the game, Linhardt was getting very tired. He was always pretty tired, but this time he was bordering on exhausted. He was leaning on Claude quite a bit and swaying as he stood to act out his prompts.

When Dimitri caught wind of this, he suggested that everybody start winding down, and no one really had any objections. Sylvain was a little sad about it, but he understood. Everyone else was getting tired too, anyway.

When everybody changed into their sleepwear, they all decided to make it into a little game. Who could model their pajamas the best? The answer was Claude. He strutted out confidently in his onesie, striped white and red like a candy cane. He turned and flashed his ass at his friends, and they all leaned in to see what was written on the fabric. It read _Santa’s Gift._ It was nowhere near wintertime, let alone Christmas.

“Guys, stop staring at my ass!” Claude laughed.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sylvain approached Claude. “You say that your ass is Santa’s gift, but…” He proceeded to smack his own ass. “Mine is juicier.”

“No, that would be mine!” Claude said, mimicking Sylvain and spanking himself. The two of them began to fight like this for around a minute, before Claude hit himself too hard in trying to make a point. He made a quiet remark about how it hurt.

“Oh, please. I’ve spanked you harder.” Linhardt spoke with a straight face, his words slurring together ever so slightly. Claude’s cheeks burned up. No one except for the two of them knew whether that was true or not, and they planned on keeping it that way. It was just a joke--at least, that’s what Claude told himself.

After that was over, everybody else got to model their sleepwear. Linhardt wore what, according to Claude, looked like a ‘snuggly school gym uniform’. He was promptly smacked in the face for saying that, but not hard. Felix had a simple T-shirt and blue plaid pants, nothing too special. Dimitri had proper pajamas, with one of those button-up shirts and all. Sylvain wore something else entirely.

Sylvain’s pajamas were just his boxers. That would be fine if his boxers weren’t literally the most cliche red heart print boxers on the planet. Everybody was laughing except for Felix, who was covering his red face. Sylvain singled him out.

“Don’t cover your face, Felix, I know you like what you see!” This only made Felix more embarrassed. He looked up through his fingers at Sylvain, glaring.

“Aww.” Dimitri’s laughter quieted down. As everybody calmed from that, they began to all set up to camp out on the living room floor. Linhardt was about to pass out, almost. Claude helped everybody get situated as best he could, and right as the lights were turned out, Linhardt scolded Dimitri and Sylvain.

“No making out when these lights are off.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sylvain chuckled softly. As soon as they all laid down, Sylvain went and pulled Dimitri closer.

“We should probably listen to him…” Dimitri was a little nervous, but deep down, he did want to give both of his boys a kiss goodnight. Too bad Felix would never let him in front of the other two.

“It’ll be fine.” Sylvain giggled. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” As the two started to get lost in each other, they didn’t realize how loudly they were breathing. It wasn’t even like they were going to go any farther, Dimitri would never. Sylvain might if he were given the chance, though. And while Linhardt may have been exhausted, he couldn’t sleep with all that panting. So, he got up and walked right over to the two lovebirds on the floor.

Sylvain yelped as he was forcibly removed from his place beneath Dimitri, having been kicked out from under him. Dimitri was audibly startled, letting out a little shriek. Claude had opened his eyes just long enough to see this go down, watching in mild fear as Linhardt scolded the two of them again.

“I said no making out. This is my apartment and I’m tired. Go to sleep.” He turned to see Claude awake.

“Nice.” Claude yawned. Linhardt shrugged and went to go lay down again, but this time, he laid closer to Claude. Before he knew it, Linhardt had his arms around him, and was already drifting off.

Once Claude and Linhardt were asleep, Dimitri and Sylvain had dozed off too. Felix took that opportunity to join his boyfriends, sighing softly as he was the last to fall asleep. The rest of that night was just cuddles and snoring.


End file.
